


Giving love in a family dose

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Dynamics, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: There’s a choking, wheezing sort of laugh from David’s area of the store that Patrick does his best to ignore. “Oh, no,” he says quickly. “She’s, ah, actually my sister-in-law.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 48
Kudos: 405





	Giving love in a family dose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houdini74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/gifts).



> For the irresistibly delightful prompt “the first time Patrick refers to Alexis as his sister-in-law”!
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is, of course, from Sister Sledge.

Alexis has been hanging out in the store more and more since Ted left. It wouldn’t be so bad if she actually  _did_ something, but Patrick knows her well enough by now to know he might as well wish for David to start wearing Wranglers. So he just directs her frenetic energy as much as he can and apologises to customers when she invariably steps over the line.

It’s a week after the last Cabaret performance and they’ve been commiserating about how long it’s taken their muscles to settle down after the show’s run, with the occasional snarky interjection from David. When the bell above the shop door chimes and no less than eight people walk in, Alexis seems to realise for once that she’ll be in the way if she stays.

“I’ll go grab us some lunch,” she says cheerfully. Before Patrick can put in a request she leans over the counter, booping him on the nose with a grin before flouncing out of the store and across to the café. David is handling a few customers in the back corner, so Patrick approaches the woman standing near the wine fridge to ask if she needs any help.

“Just looking, thank you,” she says. When Patrick nods and starts to move away, she adds, “Your wife is beautiful, by the way.”

There’s a choking, wheezing sort of laugh from David’s area of the store that Patrick does his best to ignore. “Oh, no,” he says quickly. “She’s, ah, actually my sister-in-law.”

The customer blushes scarlet, apologising profusely while Patrick reassured her that it’s fine, really, he’s not offended. He can feel David’s eyes on him from across the room, but he doesn’t find out why until the flurry of customers have left again, half a dozen Rose Apothecary totes carried between them.

“You know that’s not technically true yet,” David says as he comes up behind Patrick, his chest pressed to Patrick’s back as he hooks his arms over Patrick’s shoulders, hands splayed on his chest. Patrick can see the four gold rings glinting on his left hand, looking like they belong there even though David has only been wearing them for a couple of weeks.

“It’s true to me,” is all he says, and David makes a soft little sound before tilting Patrick’s head back to pull him into a kiss. It’s just starting to get a little bit too heated for business hours when they hear the door open.

“Ew, David,” Alexis says, but Patrick thinks there’s more affection in her voice than she or David would ever admit. 

* * *

Six months after she moves away, Alexis comes back for a visit and immediately makes an annoyance of herself in the store.

“Does that blonde girl work here?” a customer asks carefully as Patrick is ringing up the cleanser and toner set Alexis convinced her to buy after a long and uncomfortably honest analysis of her pores.

“Ah, no, sorry about that,” Patrick says. “That’s my sister, visiting from New York.”

He looks over to see David and Alexis share a wide-eyed look across the shop floor before their gazes drop, trying and failing to hide matching pleased smiles.

David doesn’t correct him this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
